In computing systems, a storage network may include a storage domain in which a storage initiator communicates with a plurality of storage devices to store and retrieve information. Some or all of the storage devices may be remote from a computing device including the storage initiator and may be connected to the storage initiator via a plurality of routing modules. A routing module may be provided, for example, in a storage enclosure containing a collection of the storage devices, in a networking device separate from such a storage enclosure, or in the computing device containing the storage initiator.